Quand la Brute rencontre la Pute
by Beauty in the Filth
Summary: [the GazettE] Uruha se prostitue pour le bien de sa famille et celui de MamanKai. Un soir, à Shibuya, il se fait arrêter par le Commissaire Aoi. Comment se sortir de cette situation ? [Bonne lecture ! Reviews please !]


**Auteur :** Shin et sa Sempai 3

**Titre :** Quand la Brute rencontre la Pute

**Base :** the GazettE

**Pairing : **Aoi x Uruha

**Genre : **Yaoi, Humour, Lemon, One-Shot

**Disclaimer : **Les GazettE sont-ils vraiment à moi ? xD

**Déclaration de l'auteur : **Encore un One-Shot parti d'un délire avec ma Sempai 3 Ne nous en voulez pas xD Ce qui compte, c'est qu'on est là pour s'amuser en lisant (dans mon cas, en écrivant) ! En ce qui concerne les rôles attribués aux Gazemen, ceci était indépendant de notre volonté, vous savez, un délire, ça se contrôle pas… Bonne lecture ! xD

**Quand la Brute rencontre la Pute [1**

Eh oui, son ivrogne de père avait encore liquidé tout son salaire dans un bistrot mal famé et malodorant, alors sa mère avait encore pleuré du manque d'argent ; comment réussir à s'occuper des trois enfants dans ces conditions ? Une seule solution : la prostitution.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Uruha faisait la « bitch » du village (Même si Tokyo est bien évidemment une ville xD). Il avait du succès à vrai dire, même auprès des hommes – pour lesquels il augmentait la note de paiement – et ramenait souvent des milliers de yens à la maison familiale après 'une course'. Kai, qui faisait office de mère, s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Uruha ; celui-ci disait qu'il travaillait dur dans un combini [2 pour amasser tout cet argent, mais la vérité était tout autre.

Ce soir-là, une fois de plus, Uruha voulait empêcher Maman-Kai de pleurer à cause des désagréments causés par son père. Il décida de changer son parcours en allant faire du charme aux types friqués de Shibuya – qui sait, il avait peut-être sa chance…

**---**

- Cette ronde commence sérieusement à me soûler… Pourquoi j'me suis désigné ?

- Oh, Chef, avouez que ça ne fait pas de mal de sortir un peu du commissariat !

- …

Aoi et Ruki roulaient tous deux dans une voiture de police banalisée ; le plus petit étant le toutou du plus grand. C'était la première fois que le grand Commissaire Aoi-Sama avait daigné faire la ronde de nuit dans la ville, ou plutôt dans quelques quartiers de Tokyo. Et bien sûr, Ruki-Kun, le petit chien-chien au grand maître avait demandé pour le suivre ; il lui suivait n'importe où [3. Le grand brun, tout en fredonnant nerveusement une musique douce qui passait à la radio, déboucha dans le quartier Shibuya, quartier très réputé – mais il ne fallait pas laisser la criminalité s'y développer. Examinant rapidement les lieux et constatant qu'il n'y avait rien de suspect, Aoi soupira et continua de rouler calmement pour changer de quartier.

- De toute évidence, il n'y a jamais rien de suspect ici… Zetsubou [4…

- Ah, attendez, Chef !

- Quoi, Ruki-Kun ?

- Regardez, là ! Quelqu'un de suspect !

Tout en s'exclamant et en s'agitant, Ruki montrait du doigt la personne qui paraissait suspecte. Cette personne était mince, élancée, habillée un peu légèrement pour cette nuit fraîche, aux cheveux châtains mais aussi et surtout seule. Chose plus étrange encore, elle paraissait attendre quelqu'un.

Aoi décida de s'approcher de la personne avec la voiture, mais pas trop pour ne pas se faire repérer, et remarqua quelque chose d'assez incongru : l'inconnu avait en main un sacré paquet de billets et les comptait avec délectation, lançant de temps en temps des regards à gauche et à droite.

- J'vais voir ça. Ruki-Kun, tu ne bouges pas.

- Hein ?! Mais Chef, ça pourrait être dangereux !

- Tais-toi et reste ici !

Le grand brun coupa le moteur de la voiture et sortit. Il était habillé plutôt banalement, pour un policier, mais c'était pratique pour tâter le terrain de la criminalité. Il s'approcha du châtain et déclara avec une voix veloutée :

- C'est combien ?

- Oh, ça, ça dépend de ce que vous voulez que je fasse, répondit une voix masculine et douce.

- Eh bien, ça va coûter plus que je ne le pensais, déclara Aoi en montrant sa plaque à Uruha. Je vous arrête pour prostitution.

**---**

Déshonoré. Il se sentait déshonoré. Déjà qu'il devait se prostituer pour subvenir aux besoins de sa famille et surtout pour ne pas voir sa mère pleurer – il détestait voir une personne si souriante dans un état négatif –, et là il se trouve arrêté. Double déshonneur. Uruha se prit le visage entre les mains comme pour réfléchir à une éventuelle fuite. Après l'avoir interrogé sans succès, Aoi avait enfermé le châtain dans une cellule. Pour purger sa peine, il devrait soit payer la caution, avec l'argent qu'il venait de gagner, soit rester plusieurs nuits en cellule. Plutôt mourir ! S'il avait gagné l'argent, il n'était pas question de le donner aux flics ! Et s'il restait plusieurs nuits, sa mère aurait tellement honte de lui et de son geste inconsidéré… Il avait pourtant gagné pas mal d'argent avec un seul client sur Shibuya ! 75000 yens [5 quand même… Shibuya était un bon coin. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen… N'importe lequel…

- Cherche pas, ma belle, ce Commissaire est le plus impitoyable qu'il soit, dit une voix comme pour répondre aux questions que Uruha se posait.

- Hein ?

Uruha releva la tête et regarda à travers les barreaux qui séparait sa cellule de la voisine. C'était un décoloré, à l'allure assez agressive, qui portait un bandeau étrange sur le nez qui lui avait adressé la parole. Il avait dans le regard une lueur dévastatrice, comme s'il haïssait toute personne l'entourant. Le châtain était plutôt impressionné, mais il fallait répondre à cet affront.

- J'suis pas une femme

- Ah ? répondit l'inconnu avec surprise. On dirait pourtant… T'es transsexuel ?

- Mais non !

- Alors évite de montrer tes cuisses comme ça ! Ou… Ohh t'es une pute ? ajouta-t-il avec intérêt et tout en s'approchant des barreaux intermédiaires.

- Un peu une prostituée de dernier recours. C'est pas de mon plein gré que je fais ça.

- Comme la majorité des péripatéticiennes ! Je suis Reita, et toi ?

- Uruha… Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Ben j'me suis fait arrêter pour trafic… Mais c'est des conneries hein, affirma le dénommé Reita en agitant la main.

- La ferme, Yakuza [6 de malheur ! hurla une voix au loin.

C'était Aoi, bien évidemment. Il s'approcha de la cellule de Reita et le foudroya du regard. Puis il lorgna Uruha et dit :

- Ce mec te ment bien sûr. C'est un terroriste, il a voulu faire sauter une bombe dans le Shinkansen. En plus ne nies pas ton lien avec les Yakuzas, on a bien vu ton tatouage ! fit le grand policier brun à Reita. Ruki !

- Oui, Chef ? répondit le petit homme blond après avoir accouru.

- Surveille-moi ces deux-là. J'vais préparer la salle pour faire passer la « bitch » en audition. Et cette fois, ajouta-t-il en fixant Uruha, t'as intérêt à répondre à mes questions…

Sur ces mots, Aoi quitta la salle sous le regard inquiet de Ruki et les regards de défis de Reita et Uruha. Puis le jeune policier blond se tourna vers le châtain et lui avoua que ça allait barder pour lui, avant d'aller s'asseoir dans un coin de la salle et de lire un peu.

Un silence s'imposa puis Uruha se tourna vers Reita.

- Eh… T'es vraiment Yakuza ?

- Je l'étais, répondit platement le décoloré au bandeau.

- Mais, t'es pas sensé te faire liquider dans ce cas ?

- J'me suis tiré en cachette. Dans le fond, heureusement que ce Commissaire Machin-Sama me garde dans une cellule minuscule, ainsi les Yakuzas ne peuvent pas trop me trouver.

- Ah… Dans le fond il est sympa…

- Rêve pas, la bouffe est dégueu' ici.

Le jeune châtain ne voyait pas du tout le rapport, mais il préféra se taire. Quelques minutes passèrent et Aoi revint chercher Uruha. Lorsqu'il sortir de la cellule, il entendit derrière lui un ricanement étrange.

- T'as plutôt intérêt à sortir d'ici, la prostituée, si tu veux pas que je te passe dessus.

Cette phrase jeta un froid dans la salle, du moins, pour Uruha. Reita avait totalement changé de ton et de regard. Aoi et Ruki avaient l'habitude de ce 'côté psychopathe', alors cela ne les affectait guère ; mais Uruha était sidéré. Il était en fait bien content d'avoir à passer dans la salle d'audition une nouvelle fois pour échapper à ça.

**---**

- Assieds-toi là, comme tout à l'heure, ordonna le grand brun.

Uruha obtempéra. Apparemment, il ne fallait pas trop rigoler avec un type pareil. En tout cas, à bien y regarder, il était plutôt séduisant… Est-ce qu'il acceptait les pots-de-vin ? Non, c'était inutile, puisque de toute évidence, il aurait quand même liquidé son argent durement gagné. Quand même, il se fait avoir par tous les côtés, faut tout de même qu'il ait la fierté de ramener de l'argent à la maison !

- Alors… Pourquoi tu as décidé de te prostituer ?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas, Commissaire, répondit calmement Uruha.

- Tiens donc ? questionna furieusement le brun. Ecoute-moi bien, « bitch », réponds à mes questions et ainsi tu sors sans problèmes d'ici. Tu peux être sûr que le déshonneur ne tombera pas sur ta famille, tout ce qui est dit ici est confidentiel.

- …

- Qu'est-ce que tu fichais à Shibuya ?

- Les gens sont friqués…

- Problèmes d'argent, hein, embraya Aoi en haussant un sourcil. Tu ne peux pas travailler pour gagner ton pain ?

- J'ai opté pour la facilité.

- Tu ne penses pas aux gens que tu te fais ? demanda le grand brun avec moralité.

- Ils savent pertinemment à quoi je sers. On fait l'amour, ils me payent et basta.

Aoi, qui était debout face à Uruha, s'assit sur la table pour regarder le châtain dans les yeux.

- Et ceux qui ne veulent pas te payer ?

Uruha parut ne pas comprendre et tint tête à ce Commissaire froid comme de la glace. Il haussa nonchalamment les épaules avant de répondre par un bref :

- Ils n'ont rien.

- Si je t'offrais la liberté et mon silence ?

- Tiens donc, vous acceptez les pots-de-vin, maintenant ?

- De toute évidence tu veux pas me donner de l'argent.

Le châtain ne comprenait toujours pas les allusions du brun, qui étaient plutôt étranges. Il regarda Aoi se redresser et se lever ; il lui tournait le dos.

- A Rome, quand tu n'as pas d'argent, fais comme les romains ; paye en nature.

A ce moment-là, Aoi se tourna vers Uruha, le regard empli de malice. Cela l'amusait de voir que la jeune prostituée ne comprenait rien à ce charabia. Il ajouta alors :

- Tu n'as pas de fruits ou de légumes sur toi. La seule nature que tu possèdes…

Il se rapprocha d'Uruha de sorte que son visage ne soit plus qu'à 10 centimètres du sien.

- … C'est ton magnifique corps. Alors… « C'est combien ? »

- Ahh, répondit enfin Uruha, un léger sourire aux lèvres (il se souvenait lorsqu'Aoi le lui avait demandé pour la première fois). La liberté est sans doute le meilleur prix qu'on m'ait proposé jusqu'à maintenant.

- Parfait, alors je te l'offre.

Il désactiva les deux caméras de surveillance de la salle et brouilla le miroir sans tain. La partie pouvait maintenant commencer. Le seul point négatif était qu'il n'y avait que deux chaises et une table dans la salle. Bah… ils se contenteraient de ça ; tant que l'on s'amuse, on oublie le reste.

- Toi qui es connaisseur… Tu n'as pas besoin de trucs particuliers ? parvint à demander Aoi sous les caresses précoces de Uruha.

En effet le jeune homme châtain était arrivé derrière Aoi et avait glissé ses fines mains sous la chemise du jeune commissaire. A partir du moment où le marché était conclu, il était du devoir de la « prostituée » de commencer rapidement sa besogne [7.

- Non, je peux me servir de tout ce que j'ai sous la main, répondit tardivement le châtain. C'est comme vous le désirez, Sensei [8.

- Ah… Fais comme bon te semble, déclara le brun en succombant de plus en plus aux caresses d'Uruha.

C'est en continuant et en intensifiant ses caresses sur la peau délicate de Aoi que le jeune homme châtain s'approcha doucement de son oreille et y susurra :

- Maintenant vous avez le choix… Uke ou Seme [9 ? Comment voulez-vous agir sur ma personne ?

Aoi se retourna d'un coup, ne laissant pas à Uruha le temps de finir ses caresses. Il prit le châtain par les épaules, l'attira violemment vers lui et lui offrit un baiser des plus langoureux. Il laissa ses mains errantes descendre lentement dans le bas du dos d'Uruha, puis remonter par dessous son débardeur provoquant.

- Le mieux sera d'aviser, mon petit jouet…

« Liberté, me voilà » pensa Uruha avec délectation, avant qu'Aoi ne le fasse reculer jusqu'à la table. Le brun allongea avec délicatesse le châtain sur la table tout en lui enlevant son débardeur mauve/noir avec envie. Il se lécha les lèvres avec provocation, ce qui fit frémir de désir le jeune homme châtain. Aoi se pencha vers Uruha, un air dominateur accroché sur le visage et le força à l'embrasser ; ce que le châtain fit sans résister. Ce baiser dura et s'adoucit au fil des secondes qui passaient, ce qui ne déplut pas aux deux 'comploteurs'. Pour faire monter l'intensité du moment, Uruha n'hésita pas à déchirer lentement la chemise du commissaire, tout en l'entourant comme il pouvait d'une de ses jambes – comme si sa proie allait s'échapper. Aoi regarda bêtement sa chemise déchirée après avoir séparé ses lèvres de celles d'Uruha et esquissa un petit sourire.

- Tu n'y vas pas de main morte, toi…

- C'est une habitude.

- J'espère que tu feras mieux que ça avec moi !

Le châtain rit avec entrain et glissa sa main dans le pantalon du brun.

- Comme ça, par exemple ?

Aoi ne répondit rien et prit plaisir à ce que la main experte d'Uruha lui infligeait. Quant à lui, il s'amusait, par des caresses, à faire frissonner la peau blanche et fine du torse de son partenaire, ce qui arrachait au châtain quelques gémissements de plaisir. Puis il se pencha et commença à lui lécher sensuellement les deux points sensibles du torse d'Uruha, tout en glissant sa main droite dans son cou et la main gauche dans le bas de son dos. Comme une réaction positive à ces gestes, le châtain caressa les cuisses d'Aoi à l'aide de sa jambe et accéléra la cadence dans le caleçon de celui-ci. Uruha esquissa d'ailleurs un sourire malsain lorsqu'il remarqua que le jeune brun réagissait au rythme que sa main infligeait à son membre.

- Je n'en peux plus d'attendre ! avoua Aoi, qui releva violemment Uruha afin de lui enlever son mini-short et les accessoires qui le complétaient.

- Sensei…

Le châtain frémit de nouveau de plaisir. De toute évidence, il le désirait, ce commissaire ; il ne saurait l'expliquer mais il le désirait plus que tout au monde. Il se sentait mal à l'aise dans ses dessous ; il se sentait désormais si… serré. Même si Aoi lui avait presque tout enlevé, il restait le dernier petit détail. Cependant il fallait tout de même continuer de faire monter la pression. Ce n'était pas drôle de juste enlever les vêtements un à un, il fallait aussi réchauffer l'atmosphère. Uruha essaya donc tant bien que mal de continuer son petit jeu sur le membre du brun. En effet, Aoi avait laissé monter l'excitation en lui, et il laissait errer ses mains sur le corps d'Uruha comme il ne l'aurait fait avec personne d'autre. Il le griffait dans le dos, lui massait la nuque, se penchait de temps en temps pour tracer un parcours de sa langue sur son torse et son ventre ; il lui offrait mille petites attentions pour faire de ce moment une expérience mémorable. Quant au châtain, il laissait échapper plusieurs râles de plaisir, avant qu'Aoi ne le rallonge – plus délicatement cette fois – sur cette table dure et froide. Il enleva sa ceinture en cuir, remonta les deux bras d'Uruha et les attacha sadiquement.

- Oh… Et comment je fais maintenant, pour enlever vos vêtements ? interrogea le jeune homme châtain.

- Redresse-toi et essaye comme ça.

- Pardon ?

- Essaye…

Aoi arborait un air des plus malicieux, et pour ne pas faire son mauvais bougre il aida Uruha à se redresser – il était maintenant assis sur la table. Au châtain maintenant de déboutonner le pantalon bleu marine du jeune commissaire, tout en ralentissant la cadence avec des caresses on ne peut plus osées sur son bas-ventre. Mais ses liens ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche, et ses mouvements étaient saccadés. Il parvint toutefois à ôter le pantalon du brun et à glisser ses mains froides [10 dans son caleçon. Aoi poussa un soupir de gêne : son membre durci avait été 'refroidi' par les mains de Uruha. Mais cela n'empêcherait pas le châtain de recommencer son manège, ce qu'il fit sans attendre, mais avec beaucoup moins d'adresse que précédemment. Trouvant que le dessous du brun était gênant, Uruha tira d'un coup sec dessus afin d'avoir une vue et une emprise totale sur le membre de son partenaire. Il allait reposer ses mains fines sur le muscle durci d'Aoi lorsque celui-ci l'arrêta pour serrer violemment la ceinture – ce qui fit hurler de douleur et d'excitation le châtain [11.

- Ce n'est pas assez serré…

- Ça l'est suffisamment, Sensei !

- Je veux voir de quoi tu es capable, même attaché, mon petit jouet.

Pour toute réponse, Uruha acquiesça. Aoi, ne tenant plus à la pression, interrompit la masturbation offerte par le châtain, l'allongea, se pencha et enfin approcha son visage du caleçon de celui-ci. Il avait déjà remarqué la bosse plus que conséquente dans le dessous de Uruha, mais il était à présent temps d'y faire face. Il se mit à lécher sensuellement le peau du bas ventre encore humide, puis il mordit rudement le haut du caleçon de Uruha. Chose qui faisait encore plus monter l'adrénaline chez Aoi, c'était les porte-jarretelles qui ornaient le dessous. Il descendit lentement son visage comme pour longer les jambes du châtain, le caleçon toujours en bouche ; et il avait trouvé son moyen pour le lui enlever avec sensualité. Quant à Uruha, il demandait qu'on le caresse, qu'on l'embrasse ; ce qu'allait faire Aoi sans attendre après avoir terminé de faire glisser le dessous. Tout en léchant par petites séquences les jambes si aguicheuses de la « prostituée », il grimpait sur la table pour enfin avoir l'impression de dominer.

- Sensei… Faites vite…

Le fait de voir qu'on avait « besoin » de lui fit sourire Aoi. Un sourire mesquin. Le souffle du châtain était par ailleurs de plus en plus entrecoupé, saccadé, ce qui eut pour effet de faire fondre le brun.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça viendra bien assez tôt » pensait-il.

Il redressa Uruha, une fois de plus, position assise et s'assit à proximité de son membre dressé. Puis il se plaça comme il fallait pour voir comment le châtain se débrouillait, attaché et dominé, pour au final prendre l'autre.

- Montre-moi de quoi tu es capable !

Et de lui-même il fit entrer le membre durci de Uruha en lui, ce qui leur arracha des gémissements de satisfaction. Le jeune châtain fit passer ses bras autour du coup du brun – avec mal puisque ses poignets étaient attachés – alors que celui-ci menait la cadence. Uruha se colla au torse d'Aoi et se laissa aller quant à l'intensité de ses cris de jouissance – tout comme le Commissaire. Le brun, jugeant que ce n'était pas assez, accéléra la cadence et râla de plus belle, jusqu'à ce qu'Uruha se déverse en lui dans un gémissement rauque et incontrôlé. Pensant que c'était déjà terminé, celui-ci laissa bien tomber sa tête contre le torse d'Aoi, mu par un état de béatitude.

- Eh ! s'écria le brun.

- Hm ? Oui, Sensei ? répondit tendrement Uruha.

- C'est pas fini, ma belle, tu n'as pas encore tout vu…

Voyant que le châtain paraissait étonné, il se redressa et lui prit ses deux jambes. Uruha écarquilla les yeux et remarqua que le membre d'Aoi n'était toujours pas au repos ; alors il esquissa un sourire malsain et demanda qu'il oublie la délicatesse. Le regard du brun devint plus ou moins tendre, et il se mit à susurrer quelques mots rassurants à son oreille et à le caresser doucement, juste pour l'embêter. Et pour exciter davantage le Commissaire, le jeune homme châtain ondulait outrageusement son bassin contre lui, ce qui eut l'effet espéré : Aoi n'attendit pas une seconde de plus. Il pénétra Uruha d'abord en douceur, mais voyant que celui-ci n'était pas satisfait, il n'hésita pas à aller plus vite, plus loin. La voix de Uruha se faisait plus forte, plus perçante à chaque coup qu'il recevait. Il suppliait Aoi, entre deux élévations de voix, de continuer jusqu'à épuisement ; et le brun ne se faisait pas prier. Il continuait, encore et encore, et malgré cela le jeune homme châtain n'en paraissait pas ennuyé.

- Motto kudasai !

Aoi fit cette fois un vrai sourire tendre en entendant cela. Il continua, et lorsque ce fut à son tour de se déverser dans l'autre, c'est à l'unisson qu'ils jouirent. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, bien que la salle ne soit déjà pas très remplie. Le brun s'était laissé tomber sur le châtain et lui avait offert des dizaines et des dizaines de doux baisers en remerciement à ce moment unique. Tout deux essoufflés, ils discutèrent en chuchotant de tout et de rien pour ne pas briser cet instant. Puis, lentement, ils se rhabillèrent. Enfin ils fumèrent chacun une cigarette pour quelque peu se remettre de leurs émotions.

- Allez, j'te raccompagne chez toi, annonça calmement Aoi.

Pour Uruha, jamais la liberté n'avait eu aussi bon goût, et cette pensée le fit sourire.

**---**

- Voilà, on y est.

- Merci beaucoup… Sensei.

- Oh, je t'en prie, appelle-moi Aoi.

- Bien ! Aoi…

Après un léger sourire, Uruha allait claquer la portière lorsque la voix posée du Commissaire l'interrompit dans sa lancée.

- Eh.

- Oui ?

- La prochaine fois que tu te prostitues, penses à aller à Shibuya.

Le brun lui donna un petit bout de papier et lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur.

- Mais préviens-moi d'abord, OK ?

Le jeune homme châtain fut vraiment très surpris de l'initiative d'Aoi, mais cette attention le toucha. Il lui offrit le plus beau de ses sourires et acquiesça. De toute évidence, il lui avait plu ; et ça tombait bien parce qu'il avait envie de revoir ce jeune Commissaire.

- Oui !

**---**

Une fois de plus, Uruha avait ramené de l'argent pour empêcher Kai de pleurer. Mais cette fois, il avait obtenu beaucoup plus. Il se jura d'aller aussi souvent que possible à Shibuya, même si sa famille n'avait pas besoin d'argent de secours.

Quant à Reita, il avait passé tranquillement sa petite crise de schizophrénie ; il avait ensuite discuté avec Ruki, le jeune policier, et plus si affinités… L'histoire n'était malheureusement pas sensée raconter cette aventure, mais qui sait, vos esprits pourraient la reconstituer…

Quelques jours plus tard, Aoi et Uruha entretenaient toujours cette étrange relation Justice/Criminalité. Ces affinités durèrent et durèrent… Mais au moment où nous sommes, rien ne dit qu'ils arrêteront un jour leur petit secret [12.

**OWARI.**

**NOTES :  
**[1 Le titre ? Quoi, y a rien de mal à ça xD C'est ma Sempai qui a eu l'idée, et j'avoue que je l'ai trouvé franchement drôle et approprié ! XD

[2 Combini (peut s'écrire aussi Konbini) : petite épicerie japonaise ouverte 24h/24

[3 Enlevez quand même les toilettes et la salle de bains, c'est pas un satyre nan plus xD

[4 Zetsubou Désespoir

[5 75000 Yens équivaut à environ 458 €

[6 Yakuzas : Mafia Japonaise (Mais genre Reita en Yakuza 3)

[7 Et quelle besogne 8D

[8 Sensei Maître. Bah oui, maintenant Aoi est un peu son employeur là xDD

[9 Que je sache, le Seme est celui qui domine dans une relation Yaoi xD

[10 C'est à cause de la table, ça xD

[11 Quoi ? Il a le droit d'être maso ! xD

[12 Et quel secret ! 8D

**Ultime Note :** Alors peut-être qu'un jour, si ça me prend, je vous ferai part de ce qu'il s'est passé de l'autre côté du Commissariat, entre Ruki et Reita ! Soyez patients, parce que c'est pas le travail qui manque TwT


End file.
